


Ночные клубы и соседи за стенкой

by superstition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис и Джереми напились и потрахались. Вот, собственно, и все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные клубы и соседи за стенкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightclubs and shared hotel room walls.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011248) by [solnyshka (littlesolnyshka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolnyshka/pseuds/solnyshka). 



Начиналось все довольно невинно: объятья на камеру во время промотура да спарринги, больше похожие на барахтанья, в которых не было никакой элегантности или сдержанности - они просто снимали напряжение после долгих дней тренировок. Крис по природе своей был более атлетично сложен, он и сам был больше, да и накачивал рельефные мускулы быстрее Джереми, и хотя был всего на несколько дюймов выше, по сравнению с Джереми казался просто громадными - пока тренировки Джереми не перешли через определенную стадию, и он тоже начал быстро набирать мышечную массу.

\- Слзсмня, - раздраженно пыхтит Джереми; слова заглушает гимнастический мат, в который его уткнули лицом.

Крис улыбается и отстраняется, присаживаясь на пятки, и чувствует, как пот струйкой стекает по затылку.

\- Я победил! - восклицает он, сияя белозубой улыбкой сквозь бороду.

\- Угу, - ворчит Джереми, с гримасой разминая плечи. - Выиграл. Ты ж просто ебаный Халк-альбинос.

Крис смеется, и Джереми подвисает - как и все остальные, говорит он себе, - каждый раз, когда Крис смеется, потому что смеется он всем телом, все его лицо начинает светиться, плечи трясутся, и в целом выглядит он как ребенок на Рождество.

В Супергеройском тренировочном лагере, как называет его Эванс, они постоянно были так близко, что создавалось искусственное ощущение интимности: когда ты весь день сражаешься, и борешься, и касаешься, и сталкиваешься с другим человеком, физический контакт теряет свою неловкость.

Джереми не привыкать к контактным ролям, но на этой неделе ему в лицо уже столько раз прилетали локти, что он и считать устал, и каждый день в душе он находил новые синяки на торсе и ногах; один, в районе низа спины, точно повторял очертания руки Криса, даже с часами, и появился он в результате эффектной подсечки, прервавшей впечатляющее сальто Джереми.

\- Какого черта он носит часы на тренировке? - бормочет Джереми своему отражению в зеркале. - Гребаный идиот.

После душа, когда мускулы снова расслабились, а кожа порозовела от горячей воды, Джереми не может удержаться - он проводит кончиками пальцев по синяку, представляя руку Криса, представляя, как его сильные пальцы сжимают гладкую кожу, впиваясь короткими ногтями, оставляя маленькие полумесяцы на его предплечьях. Он повторял себе, когда думал об этих вездесущих руках, что жар внизу живота тоже лишь плод его воображения, что у него есть девушка, семья, и что ему совсем не нужно к хренам ломать все то, что у него есть, ради какого-то бездумного развлечения с коллегой, который, скорее всего, даже и не гей-то вовсе, так что и слышать об этом не захочет. Его член напрягается, и он снова не сдерживается и накрывает его ладонью - чтобы в следующий момент передумать и решить спуститься вниз, на первый этаж своего двухъярусного номера, пока у него полностью не встал, и поужинать.

Звонит телефон Джереми, и это Крис. Крис и Крис, Эванс и Хэмсворт, вместе они - просто ураган, и несомненно, Хиддлстон сейчас тщетно пытается удержать их в рамках. Конечно, оба пьяны, Джереми слышит шум бара, звон посуды, пока они хором увещевают его прийти к ним пропустить пару стаканчиков.

\- Ну давааааааааай, - растягивая слова, зовет Эванс, а затем ойкает и смеется, когда Хэмсворт умыкает у него телефон и вешает трубку. Джереми берет бумажник с телефоном и оказывается на заднем сидении такси уже через пять минут.

Бар - типичное логово в стиле Эванса, предпочитающего пробираться через заднюю дверь, надираться в хлам и выползать обратно, избегая затаившихся у входа папарацци. В нем нет ни капли желания покрасоваться перед камерами, и, наверное, пока что именно это Джереми любит в нем больше всего. Близится время закрытия, и в баре теперь остается лишь горстка членов съемочной группы - Хэмсворта уже давно нет, Хиддлстон в темном уголочке явно наслаждается обществом, судя по виду, модели, на своих коленях, а Эванс уже заметно набрал темп.

\- Угроза ты, - запинаясь, жалуется Джереми, опрокидывая очередной шот текилы. - Ебаная угроза.

Крис ржет, его щеки раскраснелись, Джереми смотрит, как он трет лицо, будто в недоумении из-за отсутствия бороды, которую он сбрил к началу официальных съемок. Но когда он встает и тут же падает на Джереми, уже они оба заходятся смехом, а когда Джереми поднимает руки, чтобы отпихнуть Криса, он чувствует его губы на своей шее, задержавшиеся там лишь на чуточку дольше, чем нужно для простой случайности. Джереми ощущает, как в животе становится жарко, но не двигается, и в следующий момент чувствует уже не просто прикосновение губ - Крис прижимается к его коже открытым ртом, мягкими губами и отросшей за день щетиной, проходясь горячим языком по коже. Джереми сглатывает и ощущает, как Крис отслеживает это движение на его шее, и член Джереми дергается от того, как широкая ладонь в тот же момент надавливает на синяк на бедре. Черт побери.

И только когда Крис поднимает голову и целует Джереми, быстро касаясь его губ языком, острыми зубами и жесткой щетиной, Джереми наконец встает со своего барного стула и отвечает, углубляя поцелуй, в то время как руки Криса цепляются за шлевки его пояса и притискивают его бедра к своим, и ох, у Криса тоже стоит, Джереми чувствует твердость в его штанах, чувствует его жар даже через все эти слои ткани, и с него хватит. С него, блядь, хватит. Джереми бросает несколько банкнот на барную стойку, и они выходят за дверь и садятся в ожидающее такси.

Не успевают они вернуться в номер Криса, как руки Джереми оказываются на его бедрах, рот - на шее, и когда Джереми прикусывает тонкую кожу между ключицей и горлом, он всем телом ощущает рвущийся стон, удерживает Криса на месте, запустив руку ему в волосы, шепчет: “Вот так все будет, да?”, получая в ответ еще один сдавленный стон, оставляет больше следов на бледной коже, затем двигается выше, царапая ногтями оба соска, глядя на Криса, глаза которого затуманились, а радужки почти не видно из-за расширившихся зрачков. Руками он хватался за плечи Джереми, за его бедра, за что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать его.

Да, все будет именно так.

Джереми требуется примерно три секунды на то, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку ремня Криса, дернуть вниз молнию его джинсов и положить руку на член, а примерно через двадцать секунд он чувствует выдающую того с головой дрожь. Ох ты, быстро.

\- Я уже почти кончил, когда ты меня кусал, - стонет Крис. - Не двигайся. Не двигайся, или я кончу, а я еще не хочу. Не надо, - Джереми прекращает двигать рукой и просто вдыхает его запах, ощущая соленый пот, мыло и какой-то одеколон, который он не узнает.

Крис наконец выдыхает, и Джереми расплетает пальцы, спускает джинсы Криса с бедер и отправляет туда же нижнее белье, но еще до того, как Джереми может что-то сделать, Крис опускается на колени перед ним - господи боже, Крис опускается на колени перед ним - и он видит мускулы его плечей, и розовые губы, и синие глаза, и тут его организм решает, что зрение - это лишнее, потому что картинка внезапно расплывается, и ему приходится схватиться на плечо Криса, чтобы не упасть, когда тот наклоняется вперед, изгибает бровь и с первого раза берет член Джереми в рот до конца.

\- О господи. Крис. Блядь, - стонет Джереми, когда Крис медленно скользит по всей длине его члена, теплые, мягкие губы смыкаются вокруг головки, и он сосет так, будто ему за это платят, и Джереми вообще думать не может, наверное, даже имя свое не вспомнит, если кто-нибудь у него сейчас его спросит. - О господи, где ты такому научился? Черт, блядь, блядь!

Он внезапно ощущает благодарность стене за спиной, к которой приваливается, когда колени практически подламываются, потому что Крис скользит языком вот-туда-вот-прямо-туда-блядь-ТУДА. Его подхватывает волна ощущений, и он вот-вот непростительно быстро кончит, он же уже не подросток, но явно себя им и ощущает, когда теплый мокрый рот обхватывает его член, а сильные руки придерживают его бедра, кажется, что он полностью утрачивает контроль, мышцы бедер напрягаются, и потом сокращаются, а пальцы на ногах подворачиваются, хотя он и опирается на них, стоя на цыпочках, чтобы видеть, как Крис сосет его член, и выглядит это настолько же хорошо, насколько ощущается.

Джереми пихает Криса в плечо. “Невежливо отсасывать у своих коллег без предупреждения”, смутно думает он, а напряжение все нарастает, он стонет сквозь зубы, бессвязно лепечет первое, что приходит на ум, мышцы начинает сводить судорогой от того, что он стоит на цыпочках, и он едва держится, чтобы не выпасть из реальности, не развернуть и не оттрахать Криса в рот, прижимая его к стене.

\- Крис, Крис, я сейчас кончу, блядь, арргх, БЛЯДЬ!

Джереми запоздало осознает, что за соседней стеной спит Хэмсворт, ему сейчас отсасывают ровно за стеной спальни Хэмсворта, в три часа ночи, но черт с ним, это все неважно, потому что Крис поднимает глаза, не отрывая своего идеального розового рта от его члена, языком скользит по нижней его части, и Джереми с еще одним сдавленным “блядь!” цепляется ногтями за широкие бледные плечи Криса, наверное, царапая до крови, стонет и дрожит, дыхание окончательно срывается, когда он понимает, что Крис глотает, глотает все, он видит звезды, когда Крис продолжает, растягивая его оргазм до тех пор, пока прикосновения не начинают приносить скорее боль, чем удовольствие, почти плачет от того, как ему хорошо. Джереми тянет Криса за волосы, в которые вцепился в какой-то момент, и тот неохотно выпускает его обмякающий член и садится на пятки, вытирает рот, и у него все еще стоит, крепко, член покраснел от прилива крови, теперь он почти такой же красный, как его рот, яйца поджались, и он точно дрочил, пока отсасывал, и Джереми думает: “ох, дерьмо, он это обожает, он обожает отсасывать”.

Рука Криса лениво двигается на члене, медленно, затем он тянет Джереми к себе на пол, целуя его так, что тот чувствует свой вкус на его языке. Джереми стонет, он слишком устал, уже начал трезветь, он слишком изнурен, чтобы делать что-то, он может лишь смотреть, и он прижимается к Крису еще ближе, углубляет поцелуй, обхватывает его член поверх его же пальцев, пока тот себе дрочит, чувствует, как дергается член, как дрожат плечи, ловит срывающееся в пьянящий стон дыхание, когда Крис изливается на их руки.

\- Это было… эм. Ух, - мысли Джереми кружатся, не в силах сосредоточиться хоть на чем-либо, цепляясь за обрывки разрозненных слов и надеясь, что ему удается собрать их хотя бы в смутное подобие предложения.

\- Вот дерьмо. Блядь.

\- Дерьмово получилось?

Крис смеется, проводит рукой по щеке и снова вытирает рот.

\- Нет. Совсем не дерьмово, потрясающе. Но блядь, как же это... - Крис встает первым, тянет руку Джереми и поднимает его с пола.

\- Давай, чувак. Пошли в душ, - смеется в ответ Джереми, утверждаясь на ногах, и следует за Крисом в маленькую ванную. - Пока не протрезвели.

\- Воистину.


End file.
